


Remember

by Anki_Shai



Series: Maleval Week [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Maleval Week, Pain, Prompt Fic, Several lives, Tragedy, dead, maleval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed without asking you if you want to continue or remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Maleval Week. Today is day 2 an the prompts chosen were: Tragedy, pain and dead. Hope you enjoy

It is always the same.

You wake up in a different time, in a different world, in the same body.

You look around to make sense of what you are seeing: the light of the day, the sound of a clock, the light of a digital clock, the sound of a tv.

Time.

It has passed without asking you if you want to continue or remain.

You have seen the rise and fall of empires. You have seen the birth of good and the dead of evil. You have seen humans creating and destroying. You have been there waiting, remembering when no one else remembers.

You stand up walking to the window of your apartment and the light of the rising sun makes you recall the first time you lost the both of them. 

Aurora and Diaval.

Natural death for the girl you love as if she was yours.

Blood and pain to the man you learn to love.

You never get to tell him this, though. You are a coward. You look at him, with your heart in your hand and the need to be held by him, only to step back and remain as companions. As friends.

He whispers sweet words to you before his dead. And you cry, because he tells you how much he loves you.

It is always the same.

You wake up, you remember, you cry for what was, for what is and for what will be. And then you see them.

Happy, sad, woman, man, poor or rich. 

The both of them are always moving forward, always fighting with invisible forms to build their humans lives unaware of you watching over them. 

There is always pain in our heart when you see him. Smiling, kissing loving someone else, you remember his promise of forever and then you stop those memories because you never give him the chance.

He is happy and you should be happy for him. Even though your heart is breaking into a million pieces every time you see him away from you.

They never notice you, not when you try to save him from the arrows during those saint crusades. She never notices you when you try to bring a cure to a strange disease. He never recognizes you, not when you try to put him out of harms way when the ship was sinking. She doesn’t know who you are, even though you nurse her wounds after a bomb touch her home.

He looks into your eyes and there is always a void of empty memories there.

And it hurts.

It hurts more than you care to admit because you are always watching them die before your eyes incapable of doing something to save them. You fail them.

You soon forget to count the lives you have lived or the lived they have enjoyed.

You soon decide it doesn’t matter how much you count because your path seems to be connect to theirs.

You cry when you wake up with those ancient memories. You feel as if you are cheating on him and betraying her when you turn around and see a family: children, husband, wife or whatever you are giving on this life or the other.

This time around you are alone. You watch the sun with a heavy heart because you dread the moment you will meet them and lose them all over again.

The future, the present you live in is awful.

Humans like to destroy and manipulate more than build and be generous. You hear of wars, children crying for their parents, hate and dead. 

You move forward with black eyes, goofy smile and wild locks following you wherever you go. Your heart longs to see him but, so far, you haven’t had the chance, or the misfortune, of meeting him. You wonder if perhaps he will become an statistic of war and violence and soon shake those thoughts away.

It wouldn’t make any good to think such negative thoughts so early in the morning.

You are thinking, absentminded…

You don’t see him.

You don’t hear him: Diaval.

Diaval, your sweet servant.

Diaval, you first friend.

Diaval, the owner of your heart.

Diaval, the man who is now running towards you, calling your name. Your real name with big, black eyes, and a look of horror on his face.

It is late.

It is always late.

You feel pain, you hear screams and sirens.

Your eyes open and there he is.

Diaval.

You try to smile but everything is pain, and blood and darkness.

"Please, don’t, Mistress." 

His voice. Oh, his voice is the way you remember it. You open your eyes and he is there, crying, holding your hand and then you see it.

He remembers.

"Maleficent, please…no now, no when I finally found you."

And you want to laugh, you want to curse, you want to scream because this time around it is you the one leaving early.

But, this time around he is the one remembering and you don’t want him suffering. 

"Please…" His voice is broken and you wish you have the strength to speak back. To tell him you and him will meet again. That he should look for Aurora.

But everything is turning dark and she knows there is no time.

He leans in placing his lips on your forehead and, for the first time in more centuries that you care to count. You died with a smile on your face.

You know next time, he will remember.


End file.
